


To Love An Assassin

by highonexo



Series: To Love An Assassin [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highonexo/pseuds/highonexo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illumi decides to take a brake from being a killer. What happens when he meets up with Hisoka? Will Hisoka want to take things a little too far with Illumi?</p><p>Note: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any of the characters and I never will *silently crys*. Sorry I suck at making summaries by the way...</p><p>Warning: This is a yaoi fanfiction, if you don't like homosexual men then don't read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As Illumi walked through the empty park he would feel a presence of someone around. He kept walking endlessly even as it grew darker by the minute. After a while of aimless walking Illumi stopped abruptly and just stood not moving as if he'd been frozen in time. Only standing and staring straight ahead. He stood there like he was waiting for something or  **someone** to jump out at him. With a quick glance to the left he clearly saw someone move swiftly away from his sight.  _Is this person trying to be obvious?_ After that thought he was startled when he felt firm hands grab hold of his shoulders and a whisper in his ear saying, "Did you miss me Illumi?" Oh how he knew that voice instantly. The voice that asked for permission to kill his brother. The voice that followed him throughout the Hunter Exam. The voice that helped him when he needed it. That voice brought back memories from afar.

"How could I miss someone as foul as you?" Illumi said with no hint of emotion.

"Ooh, how I love it when you lie to me," Hisoka said with a smirk playing across his face, "You know it turns me on when I'm lied to, especially by you..." Hisoka slid his fingers down from Illumi's shoulders to intertwine their hands together. The assassin tensed at the sudden touch, and felt something harden near his rear end. He knew what it was since Hisoka was standing behind him... Illumi pulled away from Hisoka to face him, noticing a slightly disappointed look on the magicians pale face.

"I didn't come here to be your toy Hisoka."

"Oh? Then what did you come here for?" He said somewhat mockingly.

"To take a brake from my current job, it has been quite stressful I must say."

"Hhmm...I can help you ease off the stress..." Hisoka replied with **that smile** forming on his face.

Illumi knew exactly what he meant. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit yaoi

* * *

 

"Would you like to come back to my place?" Hisoka asked acting innocent. Unfortunately his act wasn't working though. Illumi knew exactly what Hisoka wanted, but he wasn't in the mood for his games.

"Why would I want to go to your _place_?"

"Oh just to talk or have some fun..."" He was still trying to pull of his innocent act with Illumi.

"Hisoka, I know exactly what you're up to and-" He was cut off with lips smashing against his own, and hands snaking around his neck. Illumi honestly was surprised at what Hisoka just did he knew they were just a couple inches apart, but he didn't think for one second that Hisoka would pounce on him like that. Illumi felt a tongue force its way inside his mouth and aggressively began to fight against his own tongue. As they kissed each other deeply, Hisoka pressed his hips closer to Illumi's and made the assassin gasp when their erections collided. Illumi cursed himself for being pleasured by the feeling of Hisoka's body pressed against his own. Nonchalantly, the magician reached underneath Illumi's shirt and started touching his body. The assassin let out a loud moan when he felt his nipples being pinched, Hisoka was extremely pleasured by the sounds his partner kept making. Illumi hasn't felt those types of feelings in quite a long time, that's why it was so difficult to restrain himself. Hisoka broke the passionate kiss only to move to Illumi's neck and started kissing and nibbling. Illumi once again let out a moan, and slid his hands underneath Hisoka's shirt. His ice cold hands erotically touched Hisoka's chest, making his erection throb even more. Illumi slipped off his shirt as well as Hisoka's, and they slammed their lips together again. Ending it after a short while Hisoka abruptly pulled away and forcefully pushed Illumi to the ground. The assassin just sat there as Hisoka kneeled on top of him, pressing his hands against his chest.

Hisoka was incredibly pleased at how far they were going with this, he didn't even stop to think that Illumi would actually have sex with him. He knew the assassin had moments where he would brake down, but he would only go to Hisoka to talk.  _Is the job that Illumi is currently on that stressful?_ Although Illumi said that he didn't come to be "Hisoka's toy" he willingly allowed the magician to do what ever he pleased.

After giving Illumi a soft and gentle kiss he vigorously pulled down the assassin's pants along with his underwear. When his eyes set on Illumi's impressive length he began licking his lips, like he normally does when Gon fights him... Hisoka grasped the assassin's dick and began to stroke him lightly, increasing speed as Illumi bucked his hips with the rhythm. The look in Illumi's eyes was not dread nor empty, it was almost...relief. Did he truly need this? Was he in such a situation that he  _needed_  Hisoka to pleasure him? It didn't matter to Hisoka anymore when he felt himself being pushed onto his back and felt his pants and underwear completely come off. Hisoka noticed how Illumi's eyes were full of lust, and he felt as though this could be somewhat dangerous. All his thoughts faded as he felt Illumi thrust into him without warning, he let out a loud yelp of pain. Ignoring all of Hisoka's crys Illumi kept thrusting into him, and started jerking him off. Hisoka arched his back when he felt the assassin's touch and let out a long moan. Hisoka never knew how beautiful Illumi could look with his eyes filled with lust, while thrusting into him at the same time. Once Hisoka reached his climax his semen splattered onto Illumi's chest, making the assassin clam into Hisoka once more and finally releasing his seed into Hisoka.

They both lay there panting with exhaustion, Illumi's hand rests on Hisoka's chest and his body is pressed against the magician's. Hisoka takes a look at Illumi who looks about ready to fall asleep. "Let's go to my place and get some rest shall we?" Hisoka says with faded lust lingering on his sentence.

"Yeah might as well..." They both put on their clothes and checked the area to make sure no one was around. They walked together almost awkwardly due to what they had just done, but Hisoka broke the silence by saying, "So, how long are you staying?"

"For as long as you want me to." Illumi replied with a hint of a smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah sorry it took me forever to update I've just been extremely busy lately. Well this is my first smut so yeahh it might not be that good. Thanks to anyone who read this, I appreciate it a lot :) And please let me know if there's some spelling errors. :3

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Sorry If I got OOC, I'm still kind of new to writing fanfiction hehe. Well next chapter I will probably start writing some smut...so if you're not into that kind of stuff I doubt you'll want to continue reading this. Thanks to anyone who did read this by the way, it's always appreciated. And also I just wanna say sorry if there's any spelling errors. I say sorry a lot dont I? Sorry...)


End file.
